Tracing Lost Feelings
by TheDarksyde152day
Summary: A retired, young Overwatch soldier was best friends with Tracer back in the day. Can he discover his true feelings for her and protect her as they embark on dangerous missions? rated T to be safe, violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I hope I did not disappoint you with my other failed stories. This hopefully is a success. I changed Tracer's real name to Linna Onyx, and Abel Helterskelter is MY character and not from somewhere else. There will be mild swearing (like dang or darn), no super graphic details or things like that. I also suck at grammer and spelling so please point them out. That's it for now, please enjoy the story, and Darkysde out. :)**

* * *

 **Saddest moments and Happy Reunions**

Abel Helterskelter was one of the first Overwatch soldiers to become a hoverfighter. Hoverfighters were trained soldiers who were able to fight from a hoverboard going 40 miles per hour. Abel was something of an introvert when he joined Overwatch as a soldier who fought Talon. After he met a young pilot by the name of Lena 'Tracer' Oxton, his awkwardness around people slowly melted away. In fact, before Tracer's unfortunate accident with her test ship the _Slipstream_ , they were really good friends. Abel's knowledge of science was rather limited concerning time travelling and teleportation. Tracer would have disappeared into something called the Time Stream but that was all in theory. The jet was recovered, however, some days later. Abel didn't have any time to research either, because not long afterwards Talon sent a tremendous force to try to take out the base. Abel and the other soldiers were able to fend off the attack with the other Overwatch agents. Eventually, Overwatch was banned and and all the soldiers disbanded and the agents went their on ways. The Hoverfighters were allowed to keep their hoverboards as they left to go home. Abel soon preoccupied his spare time on improving his hoverboard.

7 years afterwards….

Abel growled in anger as he threw another blueprint at the wall in a crumpled heap. He hated the UN, Russia and most importantly Talon. There was also a bitter spot for Overwatch, as Tracer did disappear while on a test flight. Abel picked up his pen and began drawing on a large graph paper, trying to draw another design for a time gate. Even though something was nagging at him in his mind that there was no such thing as a time stream, determination drove him to strive to create one. After spending hours on it, he gave up and picked up the evening paper. _Tekartha Mondatta is going to give a speech concerning the comingling of robots and humans in the Grand Hall just a few blocks away from Big Ben. Abel sighed. Just great, he thought. Perfect time for an assasin to come shooting in and kill the great Mondatta_.

Expecting trouble, he pullled out his hoverboard and gave a sad smile. It brought back so many good and bad memories, and he would've liked to have reminiscate over them, but he remembered that Mondatta's speech was going to be given in less than an hour. Reluctantly, he put on his bulletproof vest, collapsed his hoverboard and put it into his backpack, put his helmet with a visor installed and set out. He wore a blue, leather jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, thick brown cowhide leather pants and tactical boots. He may look a little suspicious, but at least it was going to dark. Besides, perhaps he would be able to scare off to-be offenders. Most importantly, he took his plasma blit rifle from his gunrack. He never went anywhere without it. Feeling prepared and ready, he set out and managed to reach the Grand Hall just before Mondatta started giving his speech. Abel shot a look at a young woman who pushed her way past him. Guess she's an avid fan of Mondatta, Abel thought. What struck him as odd was that she had the same hair style as his old friend Linna, and they looked very similar. Abel made a mental note to try to catch up with her and ask her a few questions. Suddenly, he saw her move out from the crowd almost as suddenly as she arrived which excited his curiosity at once. He followed her, but once he got to the dark streets, she seemingly disappeared. Perplexed, he scanned the building tops for anything out of the ordinary. He saw as the mysterious woman he had seen earlier in the crowd battle a dark, slim tall figure. He pulled out his hoverboard and turned it on.

"Where are you going?" growled a raspy, deep throaty voice behind him.

Abel whipped around, his gun at the low ready as a dark figure with a creepy mask and armed with 2 shotguns approached him. Abel jumped on his hoverboard and pointed his gun at him. "Keep back if you know what's good for you," Abel warned, ready to take off.

The figure chuckled. "Time to reap," he growled. He immediantly opened fire, shooting simultaneously with both his shotguns, sending the retired Overwatch soldier reeling away. Abel activated his night vision and returned fire, moving left and right, trying to keep back from the dangerous hailfire. Abel knew from experience that shotguns were the most deadly things in close quarter combat. At really close range, it was 1 shot 1 kill. Abel had no wish to get peppered by some creepy masked nobody in a one on one. Much less while being in his prime of life.

After a few minutes of fighting, the streets began to get littered with empty magazines and lots of shotguns shells. Abel nor the mysterious figure were unable to nail a good shot on the other. Suddenly, Abel jumped off his hoverboard and threw it at his assailant who failed to dodge. Abel then took the time to fly onto the roof tops and ascertain the progress of the battle there. He saw, to his horror, the sniper lining up her shot at the other woman's chest. He also saw, that Mondatta was right in her line of fire. I reminded him of the Chess move The Pin where one pins a valuable piece against another equally or more valuable piece. Everything happened slowly as Abel watched the assasin pull the trigger. The other woman somehow teleported herself out of harms way, but at a very dear cost: Mondatta's death. Abel was dumbfounded as they finished up their fight, at least, it looked that way. Abe flew over just as the sniper bashed the other woman into the stone wall and picked up her gun. Angry, the ex-Overwatch soldier opened fire at her as she walked towards a huge ship that hovered just above the rooftops. The sniper easily flipped back and returned a few rounds as a cloud of black flew into the ship beside her. What the heck was that? Abel wondered, as he watched the dropship fly away. He decided not to pursue the Talon ship and instead provide medical assistance to the hurt woman below. Abel carefully picked her up and then realised that he was faced with a dilemna. Her device on her chest was damaged, and he could only fix it properly at his house. But she might freak out if she found herself anywhere but where she last remembered where she was. If he dropped her off at a hotel, he might risk her life as the machine may be vital to her health.

He decided to take her to her house, fix her machine and take her to a hotel if she didn't wake up during that time period. Abel carefully picked her up , hopped onto his hoverboard and flew quietly to his house. Fixing her machine was more complicated and harder than it looked. There were numerous parts and pieces that he didn't have that he needed to replace or fix, and he also didn't have some of the tools required for the job. He gave a weary sigh as he went to buy some more tools required, and some substitute pieces. Abel worked hard through the night as he fixed the strange device strapped on the woman's chest.

When the woman came to the next morning, she saw immediantly that she had been moved. She observed that she was in a cosy house and that there were blueprints and tools pretty much everywhere, scattered in a neat fashion. For a moment she thought she had entered the time stream again and that she had gone in the past, but a simple glance at her Chronal Accelerator told her that she was still in the present. She was also curious as to how fixed her device, as she was eager to thank her benefactor. She stood up and saw a young man with slightly spiky, wild brown hair, slumped in a chair sleeping soundly. She smiled sympathetically as she brushed one of his bangs from his eyes. He was probably the same person who she had brushed past from the night before. The woman decided to look around a little until he woke up, so she carefully made her way past papers and tools until she saw something that intrested her. It was a design of an arch that had a whole bunch of writing on it. At the top was written: _Time Gate_. There was also a brief decription: _Trying to find a way to access the Time Stream… Failed so far_. What intrested her was that the Time Stream was a foreign concept that only she and Harold knew. Determined to question the brown haired person later, she continued making her way towards the mantel piece that held a few photos. The first one was, astonishing a picture of herself and a soldier she recognised to be Abel Helterskelter, They were close friends before her accident in the Slipstream. Wondering why this strange guy had a picture of Abel and her, she looked at another picture. It was a picture of Abel and a few other soldiers she didn't recognise.

She then turned to the slumbering person, wondering if he was her old friend Abel. But then, Abel had dirty blonde hair back in the day and this guy had brown. She had bubbling over with questions and her stomach was grumbling, so tiptoed over the mess of papers and tools to the other side of the house. Unfortunately, she knocked over a tool that fell to the ground with a loud thud. The guy jumped to his feet with a start and looked over where his patient used to be. _Gone_. Abel rubbed his face. "Oh great, I fell asleep and now she's probably gone off and called the police." His patient, as he called her, began giggling as she saw him looking around confused.

Abel turned and saw her, alive, hale and healthy. "Glad to see you're up."

She nodded. "I would like to thank you for fixing my Chronal Accelerator."

Abel nodded. "Not a problem. It was very complicated. Whoever made that ia a genius." He looked at his watch. "Great Scott! You must be hungry." Abel moved off into his clean kitchen and pulled out some pans. "What's your name? I don't remember you being in the city before."

"You can call me Tracer, love," she replied with a giggled, blinking about the place.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Abel muttered, pulling out eggs and butter from his fridge.

"I have some questions to ask, love," Tracer said, blinking next to him.

"Uhh, sure, go ahead," Abel said, hoping she wasn't part of the UNROM(United Nation's Removal of Overwatch Members).

"My first question is: what's _your_ name?" Tracer said, leaning against the counter.

"Abel. Abel Helterskelter."

* * *

 **I'm not sure how good this is, but I'd love a review on how to improve the story to make it more accurate, and I hope the personalities are accurate as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting over again

**Hey guys, I'm back again. I didn't see any reviews since this update, but I guess I'd have to expect that, being the first chapter. ;-;**

 **Anyway, drama aside, this story is going to be one of 4 stories for guys who might like one of 4 of the members(Tracer, , Mercy and Widowmaker). This one is (in case you haven't guessed) is TracerXAbel. I might do Pharah, but you're outta luck if you're looking for ZaryaXOC or SymmetraXOC. Sorry, maybe if I get good enough reviews maybe I'll write those stories. Enough said. On with the Story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Abel. Abel Helterskelter," Abel replied.

Tracer stared at him, dumbfounded, hurt and happy. Dumbfounded because the person she thought dead was alive, hurt because she believed he stopped caring about her when she disappeared and happy to know he was alive and healthy. Tracer punched him in the shoulder, hard, almost making him drop a dozen eggs.

"Ow! What was that for!" Abel exclaimed, setting the eggs down and rubbing his shoulder. "I just saved your life and you just hit me?"

Tracer grabbed him and turned him so that they were facing eachother. "Tell me you don't recogo he had assumed dead for the past 5 years. True, he had spent a lot of time trying to find out a way to bring her back, but he had been unsuccessful. He felt like a failure, for not being able to bring her back, at least she was here and she forgave him, right? He looked weakly up at her, disbelief and doubt in etched across his face. Tracer's cheerful face slowly disappeared as she realised that he still didn't believe what he saw in front of him.

"It's me you bloody bloke!" Tracer yelled in his face.

Abel remained in his trance-like state, and after a little while, she realised he was in shock. Not knowing how to treat a shock, she phoned Mercy. Mercy, luckily, was surfing the internet at the time so her phone was at her side. She picked it up. "Hello? This is Mercy."

"Mercy!" Tracer yelled in a frenzy. "There's a guy here in shock, I don't know how to treat it!"

Mercy frowned and rubbed her ear from the other end of the line. "Well," she said with a German accent. "What kind of shock is he in?"

"I don't know, love," Tracer replied, agitated. "I found Abel here and I revealed to him who I was and now he's just staring into space!"

Mercy sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be asking who this guy is?"

Tracer frowned and unconciously wiped some sweat off her brow. "I doesn't matter right now."

Mercy wearily rubbed her face. "I think the best way is to bring him to me. I'll need some of my heavy equipment to start my work."

Tracer sniffed. "On my way, love."

It was no easy task to take the 180 pund guy to her jet, nor was it easy to explain to officials, passer-bys or robots why she was carrying one of the city's most loved person to a atrange jet. However, she somehow managed and began flying to Overwatch's current base located in Gilbatrar. As she few the two of them, her thoughts reverted to the past when she had been nominated as the pilot for the Slipstream.

 ***Flashback***

"Abel! I've been chosen to fly the Slipstream! Isn't that great, love?" Tracer exclaimed twirling around in a fit of happiness.

Abel frowned thoughtfully. If the rumours about there being a teleportation matrix being tested were true, the there was a huge risk of a failure. Yet, if it was successful, Tracer would be promoted 2 ranks and be given much fame. He managed a smile. "Yeah, sounds great!"

Tracer frowned, knowing he had faked the smile and that something was bothering him. "What's bothering you, love?"

Abel shook his head. "Nothing," he lied. Tracer blinked in front of him, put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Spill it."

Abel sighed. "Take into account the risks, Linna," he said seriously. "now, I don't know anything about teleportation matrixes, but I know definetly that they are hard and risky to work with."

"But Overwatch managed to do it right this time," Tracer argued.

"I suppose there is a reason why they're testing it, right, Linna?" Abel said with a humorous smile on his face. He then became serious again. "Teleportation matrixes have only been tested twice before and for different reasons each time. Nobody even knows what happens to the people who tested it. I don't want to lose you, Linna," Abel said, feeling worried she might still go ahead with it.

"But I'll be fine," Tracer insisted.

As it turned out, she wasn't fine. Not long after Tracer had permission to take off, the matrix misfunctioned due to incorrect wiring and unstability of the matrix itself. Trcaer shuddered as she remebered what she went through when she traveled through the Time Stream.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Base Gilbatrar in sight," the computer system droned. "Reaching destination in less than 5 minutes."

Tracer glanced back at Abel and gave a sigh of relief. He had fallen asleep during the monotonous ride. A few minutes later, Abel was in the Medical wing of the Overwatch base and placed carefully on a white bed. Mercy checked his vitals and thought for a moment. "What ever shock he was in earlier, he's out now," she said as she pulled the blanket over him. "I can tell he's been exerting his body and mind quite a bit for a while."

Tracer gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks, love," she said dropping down into a chair.

"You're welcome, " Mercy said with a warm smile, before heading over to the lounge. "Let me know if he wakes up."

"Aye aye," Tracer responded, resting her chin in her hands.

A while later, Abel opened his eyes and and looked about the strange room. Huh? He thought as he let out a quiet yawn. Is this...Overwatch? Whay am I back at Overwatch? He sat up in bed and noticed Tracer sleeping in a chair across from him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "A-am I dreaming?" He asked himself aloud.

"No," said a voice.

Abel turned and saw a woman in what looked like an angel valkrie suit flying over. Abel stared at her in dismay. "What? I'm here in Overwatch? Mercy, tell me I'm just dreaming."

Mercy laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you're fine. Yes, you are in an Oerwatch base. Tracer brought you over in her jet."

Abel groaned. "Oh geez. I suppose that's real nice of her, but really? The last thing I knew was that I was sitting in my kitchen and everything pretty much fazed out like I feel asleep or something."

"You apparently went into shock," Mercy said. "So Tracer brought you over here so I could go over your condition."

"Oh." Abel looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mercy, do you remember me?"

Mercy frowned, trying to remember where she had seen him. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the Hoverfighter, right?" she said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"You're right, " Abel affirmed. "My name's Abel Helterskelter. I was the lead Hoverfighter in the HF division."

Mercy smiled. "I remember now, we took that group picture together, along with the other agents and officers."

Abel nodded. "Yeah, There were only 8 of you back then. Lots of things happened." He motioned for Mercy to come closer, at which she did, albiet curiously. "It's about Tracer, " Abel explained. "I-" Tracer moved in her sleep.

"I think we could take this to my private consulting room," Mercy suggested.

Abel nodded and followed her there. Mercy closed the door and waited for Abel to speak. Abel heaved a sigh and continued. "Linna and I were best friends before her accident with the Slipstream. I lost her, which was part of the reason why I quit. Now I find out she's alive and was standing in my kitchen. I just don't know if she'd the same Linna or not, or-or if-" he stopped. "I just want to have the old Linna back."

Mercy gave him a look of sympathy. "I understand how you feel Abel," she said at length. "But don't worry, aside from a post-traumatic effect and the Chronal Accelerator, she's just the way she was."

Abel looked like he wanted to say more, but repled, "Alright, thanks Mercy."

Mercy smiled. "You're welcome."

Abel walked out of the consultation room and sneaked past Tracer who was still sleeping. He wandered about the base aimlessly until he ran into Lucio. "Hey Lucio!" Abel greeted, walking over to the Brazilian.

"Hey, Abel!" Lucio returned, his face lighting up. "You're back, man! I wondered where you had gone off to!"

Abel chuckled. "Life. Changes. Hey," he said, reaching over his shoulder. He pulled out his collapsable hoverboard and put it together. "Remeber how we used to race?"

Lucio nodded. "Yeah man, I would play my music and we'd rip through halls like the wind."

"Ready?" Abel asked, getting on his hoverboard.

Lucio nodded, "Get ready to be beat, man."

"Oh yeah, last one to race around the base is gonna buy us both a drink," Abel challenged.

"Your hoverboard goes only 20 miles per hour!" Lucio laughed. "I'll beat easy!"

"Ready? Set….Go!"

The two laughed and whooped as they sped through the base at top speed. They whizzed past Torbjorn and Reinhardt, the former shouting a curse as he was nearly thrown over. Lucio just laughed in reply. Abel smiled to himself as he activated a special mode on his hoverboard; it doubled the speed and manuverability and allowed him to fly on walls for a few seconds at a time. Lucio just stared as Abel began to surge ahead. Abel laughed as he turned the hoverboard upsidedown. He gave Lucio a cocky smile, thinking the race was as good as won. Lucio slyly aimed his gun at Abel and blasted him with a sonic stream that sent him spinning away. Lucio laughed joyfully as he sped around a corner, the goal in sight. Abel cursed to himself as his hoverboard flew out of control and into a room. Abel gave a yell as he flew and his hoverboard flew into two different directions. Abel's vision was blurry when he recoverd from his fall. He groggily opened his eyes, and, as his vision cleared, he saw a pretty Korean girl looking intently at him.

"Gwaenchanh-a?" she asked, concerned. ("Are you okay?")

Abel groaned and sat up. "Oh my head." he rubbed his face and looked over at the girl, and then the room they were in. "Oh man, are-am I in your room?" He asked.

The girl laughed. "It's okay, My door was open anyway. My name's , what's yours?"

Abel sighed as he rubbed his aching head. "My name's Abel."

turned around to face the door as Lucio skated over. "Sorry dude," he said honestly. "I didn't think you'd take that much of a fall." He noticed . "Oh, hey D."

Abel waved a hand. "You're lucky I got a bunch of dough, boy," he joked. "Next time, you're treating."

Lucio grinned. "You bet."

"What is going on here?" asked.

"Ya see," Lucio began, picking up the hoverboard that had fallen in a corner of the room. "Abel and I couldn't decide who was faster, his board or my skates. The loser had to buy us drinks."

"Board?" asked, perplexed.

"My Hoverboard," Abel explained. "I got it a few years back."

"Cool!" exclaimed examining the piece of equipment. "I'm definetely going to race you in my mech!"

"Mech?" Abel repeated.

Lucio groaned. "Enough asking questions! Go buy us those drinks man, I'm thirsty!"

Abel laughed. "Sure." He stood up and helped to her feet. "Wanna come?"

"Why not?" replied, dusting herself off. "I could use something cold and refreshing."

Lucio led the way to the Gilbatrar downtown refresment bar. Tracer joined them on the way out. A few minutes later, Abel, Tracer, and Lucio were trading stories and talking about intresting topics like news, technology and Talon. Abel learned that was among the new Overwatch recruits. At roughly the same time Junkrat, RoadHog, Hanzo, Pharah, Zarya and Mei were picked up as well. Lucio smacked his lips as he finished up his lemon flavoured soda. "Ahhhh," he breathed, satisfied. "That's some good stuff. Thanks man," he said to Abel.

"You're not getting off so easy next time, buster," Abel warned, smiling.

Lucio shrugged. "It's not going to be for a while."

and Tracer giggled and they all shared a laugh as they finished up their drinks and headed back to the base.

* * *

 **I should be able to update another chapter a a couple days. For now, Chow!**


End file.
